Putrid Ones
Putrid Ones The Putrid Ones were one of the Dreadfolk, an intelligent creature from the Dreadlands. They are thought to be the origin of both Jungle Rot and its far more aggressive form that existed in the Age of Titans, Taelgona's Rot. They were also the creators of the Muiglens and are theorised to be the origin of the plague known as "the Trouble" that struck during the Time of Troubles. They invaded this universe fairly frequently, but predominantly in Nesaria and Drazak, and only rarely in Estemoria and Osdarth - never anywhere else. In ancient folklore, particularly that of the native Nesarian pagans, the Putrid Ones are thought to be the creators of disease and decay, and from their appearance and behaviour, it is easy to see why. They were humanoid in shape, standing between seven and eight feet tall. They were grossly obese, with pale light green skin, covered in festering sores, cysts, abscesses and pustules that leaked steaming pus, the folds of their fat often lined with mould, their flesh rotting on their bones. Their hair was black, straggly and greasy, and great flakes of dandruff almost constantly fell off their scalps. In some cases, the lining of their bellies had rotten away, letting their intestines hang freely out of their bodies. The only part of them not touched by disease was their bright amber eyes, the pupils seemingly floating freely and having no constant shape. After just a day or two in this world, their bodies were often infested with flies and maggots, and some were even described to have earthworms living in their broken intestines. The Putrid Ones remained incredibly strong and fairly agile no matter how advanced their afflictions became. As their name would suggest, the Putrid Ones let off a stench so repulsive and horrific that most vomited after one breath, and breathing in this repugnant smell for too long would leave anyone infected with all manner of diseases, as would a single touch on unprotected skin. Curing someone infected by a Putrid One was very difficult and required immediate action. If a victim had been infected by a touch, vigorously rubbing copious amounts of pure ethanol into the area could prevent infection if done within five minutes. Amputating the area would also prevent the infection spreading to the rest of the body if done within twenty minutes. Magical healers could deal with infection within an hour of being touched or within ten minutes of breathing in the stench. If none of these were available or successful, the official advice given by the Inquisition was to "end it quickly", and then to burn the body. Someone infected by a Putrid One usually succumbed to their affliction within a week, and if it was possible then the Putrid One would collect the corpse and take it to its "garden" - a secluded area filled with poisonous fungi that consumed everything organic and let off infectious spores, although the spores from these caused little more than a violent chesty cough for about a month. There, the Putrid One would oversee the total decay and reconstruction of the corpse into a Muiglen. A wounded Putrid One would also retreat to its garden and consume decaying matter to heal itself, and it fed itself by eating decaying matter it had brought to its garden. Putrid Ones were difficult to kill, but after sustaining enough physical injury - and being kept away from their garden - they could eventually be put down. Their corpse and their garden then had to be incinerated to prevent the disease spreading. The Inquisition recommended only attacking with ranged weapons and very long polearms by a team of at least five, as it was not wise to risk being touched by a Putrid One. Putrid Ones were not very intelligent, but they clearly were more intelligent than mere beasts, as they were strategic with their hunting behaviour and the placement of their gardens, as well as how they commanded the Muiglens. There are also uncomfirmed stories of them making deals with the inhabitants of this world, agreeing to not go around harming innocents if they received a steady supply of corpses. Although these stories suggest Putrid Ones were capable of living in peace, the Inquisition recommended always killing them, as accidental infection was still likely even if the Putrid One agreed to peace. Category:Dreadfolk